


-

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: На заявку.Майкрофт одинок. Он хочет бойфренда. И не знает где достать его себе. Он не из тех людей, кто проводит время в местах, где можно встретить кого-то подходящего. Практически он все время занят работой. Так что он просит помощи у брата.





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392144) by anon. 



\- Ты отдал Майкрофту удостоверение Лестрейда?

\- Он меня бесит.

\- Кто?

\- Оба.

\- Знаю, что это может тебя шокировать, но я не понимаю о чем ты. 

\- Они заслуживают друг друга.

\- Все еще не понимаю.

\- "Ты кажется разбираешься в чудесных маленьких мужчинах, - сказал он. – Можешь найти одного и для меня?"

\- Я полагаю, что это было… ну, это точно не Лестрейд.

\- Вот так найдешь одного чудесного маленького мужчину и внезапно ты основной поставщик Лондона.

\- Я … что?

\- И я все еще не отплатил Лестрейду за тот обыск. 

\- Лестрейд не очень-то… маленький. 

\- Сам видел или просто слышал что-то? 

\- Я не в этом смысле…

\- Не важно. Как я уже сказал, они друг друга заслуживают.


End file.
